13 years after
by Line Legacy
Summary: 13 años tuvieron que pasar para que volvieran a encontrarse y el amor seguía ahí. [MarthLink][Yaoi]


**N.A.:** He vuelto con un nuevo one-shot de mi OTP.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes empleados no me pertenecen, créditos a sus respectivos autores.

 **Advertencia:** Posible OoC, Slash/shonen ai/yaoi.

* * *

Habían pasado años desde el último torneo, después del cuarto no se volvió a realizar otro o no al menos con el nombre de "Smash Bros.", muchos de los contendientes de los torneos originales no volvieron a coincidir en torneos posteriores, siendo "veteranos" tenían que dar paso a nuevos competidores, ocasionalmente los organizadores invitaban a uno o dos veteranos pero ellos dos nunca habían sido invitados al mismo tiempo.

13 años tuvieron que pasar para que Master Hand y Crazy Hand organizarán un nuevo torneo "Smash Bros." donde sólo participarían los que habían participado en los primeros cuatro torneos. Era un torneo para la nostalgia y el recuerdo, el torneo que tanto habían pedido los veteranos. Habían pasado tantos años en los que había ocurrido demasiadas cosas y tenían que ponerse al corriente de los acontecimientos en los diversos universos.

Antes del comienzo del torneo siempre se hacía una fiesta de apertura y en esta ocasión era una fiesta muy esperada, todos llegaban con cierta ilusión como si fuera la primera antes del primer torneo.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado en 13 años y era notorio, muchos competidores lucían mucho más maduros que la última vez, sólo la juventud seguía en los que eran los niños del cuarto torneo, los cuales ya eran jóvenes casi adultos.

Marth fue uno de los últimos en arribar a la mansión Smash, recordando con nostalgia las tres veces anteriores que estuvo en esas fiestas. Conversaba con todos un poco, sonriendo con su típica tranquilidad pero sus ojos buscaban a alguien más.

No era sorpresa que muchos de los combatientes ya estuvieran casados y con hijos, Marth también se había casado y tenido descendencia pero su mano izquierda no lucía el anillo dorado que los otros tenían.

Deambulando por la fiesta en búsqueda de terminar de saludar a las personas que aún le faltaban fue cuando por fin lo encontró, estaba sólo como acostumbraba estar antes de conocerse, ahí estaba Link.

Los años no habían pasado en vano en ambos, ya no quedaba mucho de aquel chico de 17 años que había conocido casi 13 años atrás. Sus rasgos se habían endurecido bastante que era difícil reconocerlo después de tantos años, sus ojos seguían siendo del mismo color más sin embargo su mirada ya no era aquella que había cautivado al príncipe en años pasados, era más fría y triste. Su cuerpo estaba más musculoso que la última vez, ya no tenía la forma de cuando era un simple pastor en Ordon o la de cuando se volvió el guardia personal de la princesa coronada del reino, tenía la forma del cuerpo de un caballero.

Marth por su parte no había dado un cambio tan drástico como él, seguía teniendo rasgos finos pero comenzaba presentar pequeñas arrugas alrededor de los ojos sin embargo se podía saber a primera vez que él era el príncipe de Altea de años pasados.

–¿Link?– lo llamó con cierto temor a equivocarse aunque era casi imposible nunca había conocido a otro chico con los ojos celestes y cabello color oro viejo, solo Link.

–¿Marth?– devolvió la pregunta volteando a verlo. Sus ojos se quedaron viendo, ambos aguantaron las ganas de tirarse a los brazos de otro sin embargo si se dieron un abrazo como el que se le da a un amigo que no haz visto en años pero ellos no eran simples amigos, ellos habían sobrepasado eso en sus años de juventud.

Link había crecido un poco sin embargo seguía siendo más bajo que Marth, inhalaron la esencia del contrario con añoranza, símplemente Marth quería tomar su rostro y besarle como en anteriores ocasiones pero no debía hacerlo, había mucha gente observando.

–No puedo creer que seas tú Link– concluyó el abrazo con esas palabras, mirándolo directamente a sus ojos color cielo que comenzaban a mostrar su típica tranquilidad.– Éstas tan– su mano iba directo a su mejilla, quería tocarlo para comprobar que no era solo una cruel ilusión, antes siquiera de poder rozar sus dedos en el rostro del contrario se retractó, no podía mostrarle tan abiertamente cariño en público.– Diferente.

–Me gustaría decir lo mismo, sigues pareciendo el mismo.– Su mano se posó en el hombro ajeno, mirándolo con cierta nostalgia.

Ambos sonrieron, tenían tanto de qué hablar, tanto que hacer, tantos besos y caricias que darse. Querían sólo amarse pero no debían, nunca debieron hacerlo.

La reina de Hyrule, Zelda, llegó corriendo a la sala, algo poco propio de una reina. Le habían informado que el rey de Altea había llegado y tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos. Marth le dedicó una sonrisa amistosa mientras apartaba -de mala gana- la mirada de Link. Los años también habían pasado por Zelda, la jovial muchacha ya era toda una dama, ligeramente gorda a comparación de su juventud pero eso no implicaba que se viera mal, se veía muy bien, la maternidad le había sentado bien.

–Marth, es un gusto volver a verte– abrazo al rey con fuerza, él cual correspondió casi de inmediato.

–El gusto es mío Zelda.– besó el dorso de la mano de la mujer una vez lo soltó.

Ella se dio cuenta del aura que rodeaba a sus dos amigos, sabía lo que había ocurrido con ellos en años pasados, aunque era secreto para Marth que ella tenía conocimiento de su relación, y sabía que necesitaban algo de espacio y privacidad para ponerse al tanto en sus vidas.

Para su fortuna acaba de llegar Samus junto con Little Mac -que absolutamente ya no era aquel chico bajito que habían conocido, pero seguía siendo ligeramente pequeño al lado de ella-, eso sí había sido una sorpresa, nadie hubiera esperado que su romance poco convencional durará tanto como para incluso haberse casado.

–Voy a saludar a Samus.– Informó la reina mirando a Link con cierta complicidad.

–Nosotros pudimos haber tenido algo como lo de ellos dos.– Comentó Marth una vez Zelda se había retirado, se notaba triste.

–Era tu deber, no había nada que pudiéramos haber hecho.– Respondió Link tratando de tranquilizarlo.

El rey de Altea dio media vuelta para comenzar a caminar y alejarse de la fiesta, tenía que hablar con él sin que nadie los interrumpiera. Caminaron hasta los majestuosos jardines de la mansión, la luz que salía a través de los ventanales era precisa para no estar en total penumbra en aquel lugar.

–Podía no haber aceptado casarme con Shiida.– Dijo una vez estuvieron alejados del bullicio de la fiesta.

–Igual te hubiera tocado casarte con alguna otra mujer. Yo jamás te iba a poder dar un heredero.– Su tono era melancólico, ya habían tenido una conversación similar en el último torneo antes de dar por terminado su romance.

Las manos de Marth tomaron el rostro de Link, se podía sentir la naciente barba en su mentón. Lo acercó lo suficiente para besar sus labios, ambos habían estado deseando sentir ese contacto desde hacía muchos años.

–Pero contigo iba a ser feliz, con o sin heredero.– Susurró cuando sus labios se separaron en busqueda de aire. –No me hubiera importado desafiar a hombres y dioses para estar juntos.

–Te extrañe tanto Marth.– Dijo antes de volver a buscar los labios ajenos. Se había vuelto fuerte, en otro tiempo se hubiera soltado a llorar pero ahí estaba besando con pasión a su amante.

El sonido de unos pasos golpeando el suelo de roca los trajo de vuelta a la realidad, se habían ido de la fiesta sin decir nada, eso no era lo que precisamente llamaban ser discretos. Habian ocultado a la perfección su romance durante dos torneos como para que en una fiesta 13 años después los descubrieran.

Un par de botas se escucharon corriendo, alentandolos un poco más pero no tanto como al primer individuo que arribó al lugar.

–¡Shulk!– la voz del Robin masculino se escuchó. Ahora sabían de quienes eran las identidades. El saber que no los buscaban fue aliviante pero aún corría el riesgo de que los vieran solos.

Los recién llegados comenzaron una especie de discusión, Shulk se escuchaba realmente afectado, su tono de voz estaba a punto de quiebre. Por su parte Robin trataba de tranquilizarlo inútilmente, sus palabras no lograban su cometido deseado, logrando solamente alterar más a Shulk.

–¡Te casaste con su hija!– alzó la voz lo suficiente como para que Marth y Link escucharán.

–Hay que darles algo de espacio.– Murmuró Marth mientras volvía a emprender caminata y dejar a solas a la pareja.

El silencio estaba presente entre ellos, había tanto de qué hablar pero no sabían qué temas podían tocar sin lastimar al contrario. Tenían que regresar a la mansión pero tenían que rodear el jardín, haciendo el silencio incómodo.

–¿Y qué tal está ella?– preguntó Link sin ánimos, no era como si le interesará saber algo de la esposa del hombre que amaba pero tenía que romper esa incomodidad del príncipe ante la ausencia de las palabras.

–Enviude.– Fue lo único que contestó. El caballero sintió una ligera alegría que lo hizo sentir culpable inmediatamente, ¿Cómo podía alegrarse de la pérdida del rey de Altea?– Fue poco después del nacimiento de nuestro tercer hijo.

Link sabía que esa pérdida le había dolido, tal vez no amaba a Shiida como ella lo amaba a él pero le tenía cariño como amiga. Había sido un gran soporte durante los tiempos de guerra así que lo menos que podía hacer para agradecer era aceptar el compromiso propuesto por el rey de Talys.

–Lo siento tanto Marth, yo no sabía.– Se disculpó inmediatamente, se sentía como un idiota ante la pregunta que había hecho.

–No te preocupes, eso fue hace mucho.– Respondió para tranquilizarlo.– Daven ya tiene seis años, hemos aprendido a vivir sin ella.

El silencio regreso, solo que esta vez era incómodo para Link, el siempre callado caballero de Hyrule. Caminaba unos cuantos pasos atrás del rey, tal vez por la costumbre de su puesto en la guardia real de Hyrule.

–¿Y que hay sobre ti?– Se detuvo para acortar la poca distancia que había entre ellos.– ¿Tienes una familia?

–Al aceptar el puesto como guardia personal de Zelda tuve que renunciar a ese derecho.– Contestó elevando ligeramente los hombros como si fuera algo de lo más obvio.

–Pero… Lo que más querías era tener una familia.– El rey estaba confuso, había recordado todas aquellas veces en las que el hylian le había comentado con entusiasmo que quería saber lo que se sentía pertenecer a una familia, sentir el calor familiar que nunca había podido disfrutar y que siempre envidio.

Link le dedicó una pequeña mirada de amargura antes de elevar la vista al cielo nocturno, realmente no había nada que ver, las nubes cubrían las pocas estrellas que pudieran verse.

–Lo sabes Marth, solo he querido hacer realidad ese deseo con dos personas con personas he querido.– Su vista seguía clavada en algún punto muerto del firmamento.– Y las dos desaparecieron de mi vida.

Los brazos de Marth lo rodearon casi por sorpresa, obligándolo a poner su frente en su hombro. El rey acariciaba la amplia espalda de Link, sabía que a pesar de hacerse el fuerte en ese momento estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

–Pero yo estoy de vuelta.– Murmuró con voz gentil dando paso a que las lágrimas contenidas del caballero hylian salieran.

Habían sido unos años muy dolorosos, estando separados uno del otro, anhelando tan solo ver sonreír al contrario, desechando el deseo de estar juntos como en veces anteriores. Pero ahí estaban, juntos nuevamente, compartiendo un momento tan íntimo que era ese abrazo. El cual no se prolongó mucho, tenían que regresar a la fiesta, su ausencia ya había sido demasiada.

Su estadía en la gala fue tranquila pero sin separarse del contrario, no levantaban sospechas ya que lucían como amigos, igual que en los otros torneos.

Poco después de la medianoche los combatientes se fueron retirando a sus habitaciones, a la mañana siguiente tendrían el torneo de apertura y tenían que descansar para dar lo mejor de sí mismos.

El torneo iba a ser más breve que los anteriores sin embargo iba ser mucho más emocionante que lo anteriores, todos los veteranos eran más maduros y experimentados, sin duda las batallas serían más épicas que las de los torneos anteriores.

…

Las lunas pasaron y con ellas el tiempo del torneo, no faltaba mucho para la clausura del mismo. Se acercaba el tiempo de la despedida también, el triste momento de las separaciones, no sabrían cuando los convocarían nuevamente para un nuevo torneo "Smash Bros." pero sin lugar a duda lo esperarían todos los combatientes con ansias.

–Mañana es el último día.– Link suspiro con tristeza mientras se tiraba en el colchón junto a Marth.– Posiblemente no te vuelva a ver.

Ciertamente era extraño ver a un hombre tan fuerte y maduro como él actuando como lo había hecho cuando era aún adolescente pero ese comportamiento lo tenía reservado únicamente para la persona más importante en su vida, nadie más que él podía verlo actuar así.

–A menos que vengas conmigo a Altea.– Respondió con tranquilidad mientras jugueteaba con el cabello rubio de su amante, el tono usado no era el propio de una broma.

–Mi deber está con Zelda. Además tienes una familia…

–Que también puede ser tuya.– Interrumpió de tajo a Link.– Oh vamos Link, seguro Zelda aceptara.

Los suplicantes ojos de Marth estaban llenos de determinación sobre su decisión, hacían que para Link le fuera imposible rechazar aunque el miedo de abandonar su mundo e ir a otro totalmente nuevo estaba ahí.

–Mañana hablaremos con Zelda.– Contestó con una falsa resignación. Esa propuesta lo había sorprendido pero lo hacía feliz.

Al amanecer lo primero que hicieron fue hablar con la reina de Hyrule, la cual aceptó gustosa que su caballero se fuera a la "guardia personal" del rey de Altea, sabía que eso deseaba Link, no podía negarle su felicidad.

Eso había sido demasiado fácil, Marth pudo haber hecho aquella proposición 13 años atrás y la historia había sido diferente o tal vez no, no tenía mucho sentido pensar en el pasado, lo importante era el futuro que comenzaría a formar junto a su amado Link.


End file.
